2019-01-13 Až přijde Zima
Agenti: Srdcová desítka, Piková sedma, Červený joker Další účastníci: Anežka (paní podzimu), Franc, náhodný kočí Úkol: Zajistit doprovod dvěma osobám z městečka Závěj k blíže neurčenému potnímu místu Shrnutí: Doprovodili jsme paní podzimu ke kamennému kruhu, kde opožděně předala vládu zimě. Byla tím nastolena rovnováha a vyhnáno posednutí červenou divnověcí (koule v horách). Cestou jsme přivedli k rozumu jednoho nemrtvého lovce/vlkodlaka, který byl působením červené divnověci vzkříšen (jak to tak ta věc dělává). Přežil a tak jsme ho vzali do města Věž k důkladné prohlídce, třeba díky tomu zjistíme o té divnověci něco víc, než že je to divná věc... a červená. Podrobný průběh: Starostka městečka Závěj požádala o eskortu důležité osoby a jejího společníka ze Závěje na poutní místo za hranicemi území města Věž. Zmíněná osoba může být přepravována jen pešky nebo vozem a výslovně si vyžádala doprovod složený z malé slečny, která není slečnou, pána s velkou mocí v zádech a toho, kdo není, na základě toho vybral Křížové eso agenty pro tuto misi. Cesta by dle jeho odhadu měla zabrat asi tři dny, obě doprovázené osoby budou pravděpodobně magické, stařenka může být věštec. Není jasné, čeho se tolik bojí, že požádali o pomoc, území, přes které se má jet je pusté a klidné, nesídlí tam žádné nepřátelské skupiny ani frakce. Vyrazili jsme tedy do Závěje, kde nás přivítala její starostka Marie. Lidé zde jsou štíhlí vysocí a bledí s bílými vlasy. Vesnice je nejspíš stabilně zapadaná sněhem, budovy zde mají vysoké s dveřmi v mnoha patrech a používají ty, které jsou aktuálně nad úrovní sněhu. Mají pro naši cestu připraveny sáně tažené šestispřežím s kočím a s veškerou výbavou, kterou jsme si přáli. Když je vše připraveno na cestu, přidají se k nám cestující, které máme doprovázet. Anežka se je stará paní, vypadá trochu jako z jiného světa, její vzhled i oděv se liší od místních. Doprovází ji Franc, který je také starý, stále však působí mladší než Anežka, on je podle vzhledu místní. Přijde se s nimi rozloučit skoro celé městečko, Anežka je očividně mezi lidmi velmi vážená. Cestou nám Anežka vykládá o místě, kam míříme. Jedná se kruh ročních období, kamenný kruh, kde se potkávají duchové ročních období, aby si tam předali vládu. Údajně tam jedou vykonat rituál související se začátkem zimy. O doprovod požádali, protože se na severu údajně pohybují nějaké bytosti s rudýma očima, které jsou šílené a zběsile útočí na cokoli a kohokoli, koho potkají. No a pak nás napadne chlápek s červenýma očima. Užívá nějakou formu iluze, aby nás vehnal tam, kam chce. Iluze má podobu velké spousty vlků s rudýma očima, které na nás dotírají ze všech stran, podle Desítky tam ale nejsou. Tvrdí, že jediné nebezpečí je někdo, kdo se pohybuje asi půl kilometru před nima a drží s nima rychlost. Podle desítky se jedná o past a doporučuje zastavit, joker to ale považuje na nesmysl, kvůli té spoustě vlků, které vidí, takže tam jsou. Desítka proto zastaví koně sama, na což joker reaguje výhružkama zastřelením. Vlci se přiblíží, ale neútočí a protože joker vypadá, že nehodlá stát na místě a čekat, až si to rozmyslí, rozhodne se Desítka zlikvidovat reálnou hrozbu dřív, než k ní kočár přijede. Mezitím se joker rozhodne mezi vlky hodit granát, čímž splaší koně a ti vystřelí dopředu. Muž s rudýma očima čeká o kus dál uprostřed cesty s puškou v ruce, ze které stihne jednou vystřelit, než mu ji desítka rozpůlí. Výstřel zasáhne jokera do ramene. Desítka se pustí do boje s útočníkem, ale je až příliš rychlý, nakonec se jí podaří zasáhnout a on zmizí. Kočár se nakonec podaří zastavit půlobrovi sedmičky, který u toho ale zláme oj a tak ji musíme opravit. Anežka nám poví, že ví, kdo ten muž byl, než ho zachvátilo šílenství a že ví, kde má dům. Můžeme se k němu vypravit. Ty červené oči jsou stejné jako o u těch, které posedla červená koule v horách a některé z nich šlo přivést k sobě, když se jim pomocí nějakých předmětů připomnělo, kým bývali. Chvíli zvažujeme návštěvu domu, ale usoudíme, že doprovodit Anežku ke kruhu je prioritní. Názor změníme o několik hodin později, kdy vjedeme do ledové pasti a přijdeme o dva koně a následně nám nějak teleportuje jokera o dvacet kilometrů jinam a pokusí se mu ustřelit hlavu, což se mu nepovede a když ho joker zraní, vrátí nám ho zpátky. Rozhodneme se tedy přemístit do menších sání, které máme s sebou, přepřáhnout koně a vyrazit k domu toho muže. Dům je zničený, zbyly jen obvodové zdi a sklep, ve kterém najdeme milostné dopisy, fotky hlavně muže s různými loveckými trofejemi, ale taky s dívkou a lebku vlka. Na dně studny pak najdeme kostru nejspíše vlkodlaka a medailonek. Všechno vezmeme s sebou a rozdělíme mezi sebe, aby každý, kdo se s ním potká, měl u sebe něco, čím mu může připomenout kým byl. Další kus cesty je bez potíží, dotyčný se ukáže až v noci na hlídkách, ale tak nějak z půlky jako realita a z půlky jako sen. Každému se na jeho hlídce ukáže v jiné podobě a každý mu pomocí předmětů, které má u sebe zkusí připomenout, kým byl. Další den už bez potíží dorazíme ke kamennému kruhu. Čeká tam už dívka, která se tváří dost naštvaně a doprovází ji náš červenooký kamarád, ale už nemá červené oči. Kameny, které kruh tvoří jsou popraskané a z prasklin vychází červená záře, zase stejná jako z koule. Jak se ke kruhu přibližuje Anežka, praskliny pomalu mizí, když dojde až ke kruhu, natáhne dívka ruku, Anežka se jí dotkne a pomalu se rozpadne na kousíčky, její kabát, který vypadal jako sešitý z mnoha kousků v barvách podzimu se rozpadne také na jednotlivé kusy a z těch se složí bílé šaty pro dívku. Te se pak promění ve sněhovou bouři a zmizí. Následně nám Franc vysvětlí, že Anežka je paní podzimu, ale citově se uvázala mezi lidmi. Roky trávila podzim s Francem a každý rok se snažila tu dobu, co jsou spolu, co nejvíce prodloužit. Podzim začínal čím dál dříve a končil čím dál později. Letos to byl jejich poslední rok, Franc umírá, snažil se to magií oddalovat, ale dále už to nejde. Díky nepravidelnosti ročních období byla rovnováha kamenného kruhu vychýlena a kruh byl tak snadnou kořistí pro to červené cosi. Teď byla rovnováha obnovena a tím se problém vyřešil. Pavel pak vypráví svůj příběh. Byl lovcem a pokousal ho vlkodlak, jeho žena Jana ho ale nechtěla opustit a tak se spolu odstěhovali do lesa uprostřed divočiny, aby nikoho neohrožovali a při úplňku zamykali Pavla ve sklepě v řetězech. Jednou v noci je ale napadli vlci, Pavel je slyšel a podařilo se mu urvat řetězy a utéct. Šel po vlcích, honil je a když se vrátil ráno domů, našel svou ženu mrtvou. Toužil po pomstě, štval tu smečku a jejího vůdce a nakonec se mu podařilo ho zabít. Další členové smečky ho štvali a zranili. Když se vracel domů, spadl do studny a tam zemřel. Pak ho posedla ta červená věc, vytvořila mu nové tělo a ovládala ho, vše, co dělal si pamatuje. My ho z toho probrali, teď je živý, zdravý a sám sebou. Jako jediný příčetný a přeživší exemplář tohoto posednutí jsme ho vzali do města Věž, protože by mohl být klíček k lepšímu pochopení této anomálie. Do parády si ho vzala Silana. Kategorie:Záznamy z misí Kategorie:Červená koule v horách